A New Day
by lenona815
Summary: A year after Division has been dismantled Michael and Nikita are able to live their lives together.


**This is one of 3 the ideas I had for my first fic before deciding to stick with and upload "I've Got You." I am posting this one now because I realized that after attempting to write a second chapter for "I've Got You" it was actually based off of this starter, whoops -.- I do not own anything. This story is complete fluff :P It is for entertainment only. Enjoy and review :)**

There are some things you can't control. Like who you fall in love with. Nikita had experienced this first hand. The morning sun shone through their bedroom window Nikita woke up and rolled over and watched Michael as he slept. As she lay in bed with Michael, the love of her life, she couldn't help but smile and be grateful for how wonderful their life was right now. With Division destroyed the possibilities for the future were endless.

It was one year ago that they had killed Percy after their mission to destroy the black boxes was completed. All evidence that Division ever existed was destroyed and Michael, Nikita and the rest of the people Division recruited were free to live their lives.

Michael awoke to see Nikita smiling at him with the sun shining around her making her glow. "Good morning," he smiled at her.

"Morning," she said. God he looked good in the morning and she couldn't help but be thankful for being able to wake up everyday and see his face.

Michael sat up and pulled her towards him. She lay her head on his chest and he stroked her hair. "It's been one year today since it all ended," he started.

"I know."

"I could never imagine a life like this again, without Division. It is better than anything I could have hoped for." Though he missed Elizabeth and Hayley, he knew he could never bring them back and he had painfully accepted that. He had to move on with his life because that is what they would have wanted for him and that life was now with Nikita.

"Me too. This last year that we've had together makes it all the more worth it."

"Well, I've got a little surprise for you." She looked up at him in surprised.

"We're going on a little vacation." Nikita sat up.

"Where?" She asked.

"A little spot in the French Riviera called Monaco," he grinned knowing that it was one of her favorite places and a place that they both had fond memories of.

"Michael!" She squealed with a huge smile on her face and threw her arms around him. One of the joys in Michael's life was being able to make his lady smile.

"We leave at 2 this afternoon."

"Wait, that's in a few hours! I still need to pack!"

"Who said you needed to wear anything on our trip?" He teased. Nikita punched his arm and got out of bed.

"Okay, well I'm serious," Michael said. "You really don't need to worry too much about packing. Surprise #2 is that you are going to go on a shopping spree there."

"Shopping? In Monaco! We can't possibly afford that!"

Michael got out of bed as well and walked over to Nikita. "Don't you worry about anything," he kissed the top of her head and headed into the bathroom.

Nikita began to pack as Michael took a shower. She realized that he hadn't even told her how long they were gone for. Leave it to Michael to keep her in suspense. She decided to pack enough clothing for a week along with a few of her man's favorite lingerie pieces.

An hour later they were about to leave when Alex called. "Hey Nikita!" She cheerfully said.

"Hey, Alex. What's up?"

"Well, as you know today is kind of a special day. So Nathan and I were wondering if you and Michael would like to come over?"

"Sorry hun we'd love to, but Michael just told me an hour ago that we are going to Monaco!"

"Shut up! That's awesome! You are so lucky to have Michael. He's such a sweet guy."

"Yeah, so we are leaving now but I'll call you when we get back and we can get together."

"For sure! Tell Michael I say hi and you two have a good trip!"

Nikita hung up the phone and Michael came up beside her. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," she smiled. Michael took her hand and they walked out the door.


End file.
